


Whumptober 2020 - No.29 I Think I Need A Doctor

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, kass: is also stubborn, kass: liara can be stubborn, reluctant bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Summary: Today's is a continuation of No. 12
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.29 I Think I Need A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Today's is a continuation of No. 12

Kassandra wakes slowly, eyes fluttering open. She groans as pain settles in her stomach and she gingerly feels at where the wound is, only to find bandages.  _ Shit.  _ She’s lucky to even be alive. There was a lot of blood spilled -  _ her  _ blood, namely - and she’d been pretty sure she wasn’t going to make it. Until Liara showed up. She can’t help but smirk a little; the irony of being saved by the person who  _ she’s  _ supposed to be saving isn’t lost on her. 

Speaking of the princess, Liara is at her side. Sitting in a plush chair, clearly as close to the bed as she could manage. And she’s asleep, one elbow resting on a short table beside the bed, resting her chin on her hand. She’s still in her nightgown too, and there are crimson stains along the front. Kass can only imagine the argument that went on after she was brought here and patched up; Liara can be very  _ stubborn  _ at times.

Kass shifts, lifting herself up onto her elbows, and a whimper escapes her as the pain spikes. It hurts like a bitch, but she can push through it. She’s going to have to; she’s still got a job to do, injury or not.

A soft hand on her shoulder keeps her from sitting up any further. Liara’s awake - just barely - and leaning over her.

“Don’t push yourself-” she breaks off with a yawn, covering her mouth with her other hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got stabbed,” Kass says dryly. 

“You’re the worst,” Liara replies, exasperated but smiling. She rubs her eyes and stretches, brushing her hair back out of her face. “The clerics want you on bedrest until that heals.”

“What?! I can’t be on bedrest.” Kassandra’s still trying to sit up, the muscles in her abdomen protesting every step of the way. “I’m your bodyguard, I can’t exactly protect you from bed.”

“Naral’s going to take over until you’re recovered.”

“Well, you can tell him he’s off the hook, I’m fine.” She’s finally upright. She clenches her teeth, her wound throbbing. “Fuck. Did they even heal me last night?”

“They tried to. The assassin’s weapon was enchanted or poisoned with something, so the clerics had to sew it up instead.”

“Ugh.”

“Agreed. Now, what did I  _ just  _ say about not pushing yourself?”

Kass shrugs, “Too late now.” She’s walked off worse injuries than a stab wound. She’ll be fine.

Liara pinches the bridge of her nose, “Okay. Then as Princess Kainsgol of Cialon, I’m  _ ordering  _ you to stay in bed until you’ve healed.”

Ouch. She played the princess card and everything. “Now you’re the worst,” Kass huffs half-heartedly. 

“It’s a small price to pay.” She kisses Kassandra’s cheek before helping her to lie down once more. “Try and get some more sleep. You look like you need it.” 

“Fine, fine,” she grumbles. She gets as comfortable as she can on the cot. “Does it have to be  _ this  _ bed?”

“Of course not.” Liara threads her fingers through her hair. “We’ll move you back to your quarters as soon as we can. They just want you nearby so they can keep an eye on you for now.” 

“Alright.”

Liara takes her hand, tracing circles on the back of her palm. Kass closes her eyes and hopes that sleep will take her quickly.


End file.
